Sapphires
by DarkTaoAngel
Summary: Plus Anima, CooroHusky. Nana explains the tradition of Valentine's Day to Cooro, and Cooro thinks he knows the perfect person to give a present to. Holiday themed, slight shounen ai


xXx

"Nannnaaaa! Where's Husky?" Cooro asked, tilting his head to the side and watching Senri peel potatoes with interest. They were in a small forest in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees with a long river not far from their camp. Senri was cooking, Nana was sewing, and Cooro was flying through the sky, looking for a new town for them to visit.

"He's fishing," Nana replied, sighing and looking up from her needlework.

"Oh." Cooro landed roughly, folding his wings until they disappeared completely and joining Senri by the small fire. "What day is it?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I don't remember what day it is, and I wanna know," Cooro said, prodding the fire with a stick and curiously watching sparks litter the air. Nana rolled her eyes, thinking.

"I think it's… wait," she said, suddenly wearing a look of complete joy. "It's Valentine's Day!"

"Val-en-tine-u? (1)" Cooro asked, his face screwed up in concentration, "What's that?" Nana looked as if she'd been struck by lightening.

"You don't know what Valentine's Day is?" she asked incredulously, and Cooro shook his head, leaning on his hands and peering at her with wide eyes. "Well, it's… it's a bit hard to explain. Valentine's Day is when you give a gift to the person you love most!" she said with finality, getting a dreamy look in her eyes as she thought about it.

"But… I love lots of people," Cooro said, counting them off on his fingers. He had named several random people from their journeys before Nana stopped him.

"It's not like that, Cooro. It's a… a different kind of love." And then Nana said, hoping Cooro would understand so she wouldn't have to explain it further, "A more romantic type of love."

"Ooohh," Cooro whispered, nodding in understanding. "Hey, Nana, do you have anyone you love?"

"Well, not really… though there was this one boy, in the last town we went to, and…" she began, getting stars in her eyes as she talked about it, but Cooro didn't hear anymore, for he had chosen that moment to fly away, leaving Senri to endure Nana's never-ending girl-talks.

xXx

Husky emerged from the cool spring water, taking a deep breath and shaking his head slightly to rid his hair of the excess water that clung to it. He placed the three fish that he'd caught in the bucket on the shore, preparing to dive again, when he saw a black shadow cast along the ground. Looking up, he noticed ebony wings before Cooro landed directly in front of him, smiling broadly.

"Oooh, fish!" Cooro said ecstatically, trying to grab the bucket handle, but Husky lightly slapped his hand away.

"If that's all you're here for…" Husky began, turning away and treading water, scanning the river for fish with his eyes.

"it's not," Cooro said, suddenly serious, though it didn't last long, and after a moment, his eyes lit up again and his casual smile settled itself on his face. "Husky, have you heard of Valentine's Day?"

"Of course I have," Husky replied in a bored tone, shrugging. "Why, haven't you?"

"I didn't, but Nana told me," Cooro said, reaching into the pocket of his slacks and pulling out a small, weathered bag. "And I got this for Husky." And he dropped a small item from the bag into Husky's hand.

It was a bracelet, crafted of silver, with small sapphire jewels embedded in it, matching the earrings that Husky always wore. Husky eyed Cooro suspiciously.

"Cooro, it's beautiful, but I don't think you understand the concept of Valentine's Day," he said, still looking with wonder at the piece of jewelry that he knew much have cost more than he had made at the Coliseum (2).

"I do," Cooro said, "Nana told me. And I love Husky most, so I bought this for you!" he said cheerfully.

"Thank you, I love it, but… this must have cost a lot."

"I saved money from working at the apple farm (3)!" he said, his mind temporarily drifting back to the delicious apple pie before he shook himself back to reality, looking at Husky. "Why, don't you like it?"

"Yes, of course…" Husky began, hesitating. He hadn't gotten Cooro anything, let alone anything this expensive. He made a mental note to never complain about buying dinner with his own money for Cooro ever again.

"Here, I'll put it one you," Cooro said, taking the bracelet in his hands and fastening it to Husky's wrist. Husky looked at it in awe, observing it from all angles. It was perfect.

"Thank you, Cooro," he said, smiling.

"You're welcome! Nana said Husky would want jewelry, since he's practically a girl, anyway, whatever that means…" Cooro pondered, but Husky had already climbed out of the river and was stalking off back to camp.

Oooh, Nana was going to get it for this…

xXx

Author's notes: Oh, that was such a stupid ending. I have no idea what compelled me to write such trash, but I thought, since it's Valentine's Day, I'd write something for the holidays. And there's really no point in me explaining that it was short notice, because, since Anima doesn't have its own category, no one's going to read this anyway. Oh well.

(1) I kind of assumed this would be how Cooro would pronounce something foreign to him, because he's Japanese. Correct me if I'm wrong.

(2) The coliseum was in one of the books, though I'm not sure which. Husky made a lot of money winning a fight in that chapter.

(3) I'm really not sure if Cooro made any money at all at the apple farm, but he made it somewhere, and that's the only place I could think of.

And the usual applies: please review!


End file.
